


I Want You

by UnknownDreams



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dom!Lucas, F/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownDreams/pseuds/UnknownDreams
Summary: After accidently kissing Lucas (Ten's roommate) during last New Years get together, being around him makes the reader nervous. Ten's flight is delayed due to a possible snow storm. Reader is stuck with Lucas meanwhile.
Relationships: Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Reader
Kudos: 52





	I Want You

**Author's Note:**

> Brief mention of the following NCT members: Johnny, Mark, WinWin, Xiaojun, Yang Yang and Kun

This cant get any worse, you thought as you got your suitcase from luggage claim. Not only was Ten’s flight delayed in New York, Lucas was picking you up from the airport. Lucas was Ten’s very tall and attractive roommate. This wouldn’t be a big deal if you didn’t drunkenly kiss him last year. 

You go back to last year in your head. You play the same situation in your head to torture and punish yourself. It was New Years Eve last year. You always met Ten for New Years wherever he is. He was a dancer AND dance instructor so he never stays in the same spot for long. You weren’t keen on the cold Chicago brought, but you wanted to see your best friend and that was his city of choice for now.  
When you first saw Lucas, you felt yourself getting dizzy just looking at him. The man was 6ft and big in every way. He had big ears, big lips and big hands. It’s not like Ten warned you about how his roommate looked. He probably has no idea about your type. You never had a real relationship before and Ten figures you like being single and abstinent. You are kind of on the shy side so you don’t exactly approach men unless you using a dating app. To make you sweat even more, Lucas was nice to you the whole night. Ten invited some other friends of his: Johnny, Mark, WinWin, Xiaojun, Yang Yang and Kun. And a few girls he knew. You exchanged phone numbers with them and followed each other on social media. Unfortunately you barely remember the night because as soon as you stepped inside Ten’s townhouse you started drinking. Work was so stressful last year, so this was the time to let loose. You are pretty sure you embarrassed yourself especially in front of Lucas. You got really drunk and could barely see. You just remember being wobbly and giggly. You felt so good. Not knowing how much you would regret this. The last thing you remembered was Lucas leading you to Ten’s room to sleep. His big hand made your hand feel tiny compared to his. His hand were so warm. You wondered if the rest of him was as warm. Lucas pulled the covers back as you stumbled to get yourself on the bed and under the covers. You have NO idea what you said to Lucas before he left. You just remembered him tucking you in and you giving him a peek on lips. The next day, you woke up next to Ten with the worst headache ever and nauseous. Ten told you Lucas helped you to the bed. That’s it. All you could remember is that kiss and blacking out. You didn’t want to ask Lucas if you said anything to him. It was too embarrassing to even bring up. So you avoided him as much as you could for the rest of your vacation. Which was hard since he does live with Ten.

***  
A year has past and you just cant get over how you made yourself look like a desperate drunk slut in front of Lucas. The fact he was picking you up from the airport made you sick to your stomach. Your hands even trembled when you had to text Lucas you landed. Ofcourse Ten gave you his number.  
I just got my luggage, You texted.  
I’m already here, He replied. You could hear his deep voice saying that. The thought of his sultry deep and sexy voice made you quiver. But you knew you had to remain unaffected. You were hoping Ten’s flight would take off anytime soon so youre not stuck with Lucas.  
As you walked outside looking for a black car, you noticed a tall man wearing a blue coat with brown fur inside the hood was standing directly across the street. You knew it was Lucas just by the way he stood. You felt a dryness in your throat, like you weren’t able to speak anymore. The Chicago air was brutally cold around this time of the year. Or maybe Lucas had taken your breath away just a little. 

“Y/N!” Lucas called waving his hands with a smile. Even his smile was perfect. It was child like which didn’t match his sexy voice but it was kind of cute. You walked across the street pulling your suitcase as the hood of Lucas’ car popped open. You noticed it started snowing a little. The snowflakes pat your slightly flushed face. You quickly picked up your suitcase. As the suitcase went up, your favorite keychain, a rabbit plushie snapped off. The keychain went flying into the street.  
“No! The keychain!” You yelled, running out to grab it. Before you knew it, Lucas had pulled your arm back. A car drove by rapidly seconds after he pulled you. Lucas’ arms were now around your waist while you held onto his chest. You could feel his chest moving up and down. You looked up to meet his deep brown eyes. What felt like ten minutes, Lucas finally spoke.  
“Y/N you have to becareful,” He said in a scolding tone.  
“I’m sorry,” You said covering your face, releasing from the embrace. “I wasn’t thinking.”  
“I can get you a new keychain,” He said. “ Lets get in the car.”

The car ride was kind of awkward. The car was warm and blowing out the best heat. But you could barely look at Lucas. So you stared out at the window watching the snow come down. Lucas had the radio on some RNB station.  
“I heard there is going to be a big storm. My phone keeps telling me that anyways,” He said trying to start a conversation.  
“I’m not surprised. Chicago is known for snowstorms,” You said, still looking out the window. You knew if you looked over at him while he drove you wouldn’t be able to keep your eyes off him.  
Lucas started talking about new furniture they got recently and how Ten is really into trying to get authentic Thai rugs. You kind of nodded and said a few “oh really” and “that’s cool”. You were afraid to say anything to him. I keep embarrassing myself, you thought.  
Finally, the two of you arrived at the townhouse. You followed Lucas up the stairs. He decided to carry your suitcase. As the door opened, you couldn’t help but noticed how much cleaner the place was than last time. Last year there was a lot of take out boxes on the kitchen table and unwashed dishes. Now everything is tidied up and more in order.  
“Wow it looks different here,” You said outloud not realizing. You covered your mouth. Lucas let out a chuckle.  
“Yeah we are trying to be cleaner. I’m glad you noticed,” He said. You glanced over at him. He had just taken off his hat and was running his finger through his dark brown hair. His smile was always so inviting to you. But you quickly looked away feeling shy again. There was another awkward silence before Lucas broke the ice again.  
“I’m sure youre tired and want to rest a bit,” He said.  
“Yeah I do,” You said, plopping on the couch. Lucas stares for a moment then looks back. 

“Maybe you should get comfortable in Ten’s room. It might be a while before his flight gets here. I haven’t heard an update from him.” He said. You nod and make your way for Ten’s room pulling your suitcase.  
Oh my god. This is so awkward, you thought shoving your face into Ten’s pillow. He must remember, you thought.  
***  
After hiding in Ten’s room for a few hours, you decide to maybe ask Lucas if you should get some food delivered before the storm starts. You haven’t heard from Ten but you were getting hungry.  
You walked slowly towards Lucas’s room. You felt your heart dropping down to your stomach every step you took. Once you got to his door, you noticed it was cracked. Right before you were going to knock you heard a breathy moan. That moan caused you to step away from the door. You paused for a few seconds debating if you should go back to Ten’s room or not. At the same time you were curious about the sound. You heard another moan. You peaked through the cracked door and your eyes widened. Lucas’ right hand was rubbing his largely erect dick up and down as he laid on his bed. You swallowed not wanting to look away. His eyes were closed as he continued to pleasure his self. His mouth was slightly opened. More low groans escaped the man’s mouth. His eyes slowly opened as he started to rub his dick faster. You could feel yourself getting turned on by watching Lucas. Your core started to throb yearning to be touched by something or someone. You watched Lucas some more, trying to not to make any sounds. Lucas’ eyes met yours. To your terror, you stepped back. His eyes followed you as his cum started to release from his dick. Lucas licked his lips as if he knew you were watching him the entire time. You quickly ran to Ten’s room. You closed the down slowly behind you so it wouldn’t make a sound. Your face felt flushed and your panties felt wet. You decided maybe you don’t need anything to eat. You changed your panties and you put on a sleep shirt. 

***

An hour later, Lucas knocked on your door. You slowly walked to the door, completely still embarrassed from earlier. You have no idea why you watched Lucas like that. He probably thinks you are a pervert now. You finally opened the door, trying to shoo away those thoughts.

“Hey, “ You said, trying to sound nonchalant. Lucas had an innocent smile on his face. As if he didnt just masturbate. He also changed his clothes to a white T shirt and some blue pajama pants.  
“Ten’s flight might get canceled. I wanted to know if you wanted to order Chinese or Pizza before the storm gets bad.” You haven’t even noticed outside. You have been in Ten’s room trying to unsee how big Lucas’ dick was and how it made you feel so horny.  
“Chinese….is fine,” You said, feeling the urge to close the door. He nodded.  
“Text me whatever you want or you can come tell me,” He said.  
“I’ll text you,” You said, closing the door slowly. Maybe he didn’t know, you thought.

After the most awkward dinner time ever, you retreated to Ten’s room again. You didn’t want to eat your food in the room, so sat on the couch next to Lucas in the living room. Lucas was acting  
completely normal and making conversation with you. You tried your hardest not to stare back at him too long. But you HAD to make eye contact if he was looking at you for responses. You could get lost in his eyes and cute smile if you let yourself. Ofcourse still no sign of Ten and the snow was coming down more each minute. It was getting late so you decided to just go to sleep. 

Two hours within your deep slumber, you were awakened by a scream. The scream almost sounded like a cry. You quickly jumped off Ten’s bed and put your slippers on. It sounded like the wail came from Lucas’ room. As you got closer to his room you heard the man breathing hard.  
“Lucas?” You called, knocking on the door. You decided to open the door anyways. To your surprise Lucas was shirtless. His black blanket covered his bottom half. He seemed to be out of breath. You watched as his chest went up and down until he looked up meeting your eyes. He covered his face quickly.  
“I’m so sorry Y/N,” He said. “I had a nightmare that was a little scary. I didn’t mean to wake you up.” You looked at the young man who looked like he was crying a little but was trying to hide it. His nose was a little pink and you could see his ears were red. He was probably embarrassed.  
“Its okay. I’m glad you are ok,” You said. “Is there anything I can do?”  
Lucas hesitated at first, still looking slightly flustered.  
“If you don’t mind laying down next to me,” He said. You could feel your chest pounding.  
"Really?” You asked.  
“You don’t have to,” He said at the same time.  
You slowly walked to the other side of the bed and sat down on top of the covers.  
I don’t know if I should lay down under the covers or-You thought.  
“Y/N come closer. And under the covers,” He said looking over at you. You were almost on the edge of the bed and had your hands folded in your lap.  
“Oh. Okay,” You said. You stood on your knees and pulled the blanket back. You got under the covers and plopped down next to Lucas. The black blanket was warm and cozy. You felt Lucas’ eyes on you, burning in the back of your head. You finally faced Lucas. He didn’t say anything at first. Just stared back at you with those brown eyes you usually try to avoid. You felt your cheeks getting red but didn’t want to look away from his gaze. You laid down your head on the pillow behind you.  
“Do you mind if we cuddle?” Lucas after a few moments of silence. You looked up at him to make sure you heard correct.  
“Ofcourse, “You said feeling almost too eager. But he didn’t notice. You laid your head on his chest. His left hand made his way slowly around your waist. He pulled you closer, which made your heart pound.  
“I’m sure you have girls do this all the time for you huh?” You said, half joking. Lucas let out a sigh.  
“No they don’t. Just Ten. But sometimes he doesn’t like to cuddle,” He said.  
“Oh.. I’m surprised,” You said. Lucas sighed again.  
“Y/N you confuse me, “The statement made you look up at  
him.  
“What do you mean-“You began.  
“Do you really want me to say it?” He asked, interrupting you. You swallowed realizing how close you were to him now.  
“You kissed me last New Years and never spoke about it again,” He said. You were almost brought back to that night again.  
“I should have apologized for that, “You said. “I drank too much-“  
“I saw you earlier watching me,” Lucas said. Your eyes widened.  
“I…” You couldn’t even speak  
“ You weren’t drunk then.” His words caught you so off guard that you pushed the covers from your body.  
“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have watched,” You said trying to get out of bed. “I should go back to Ten’s room.” You felt Lucas’ grab your wrist.  
“You’re not going anywhere, “Lucas said. You jerked back from his grip, shocked at how strong he was. You looked back at him. The blanket was barely covering the bottom half of his body.  
“Do you want me Y/N?” Lucas asked. The question left you tongue tied.  
“I….well…I mean…” You said struggling to make a sentence. Lucas was staring intensely into your eyes anticipating your answer. You looked down.  
“Yes or No,” He asked again  
“Yes…” You said.  
Before you knew what was happening, Lucas learned over and kissed you. The kiss was long and a little rough. You felt your head was spinning like you were high off ecstasy. His lips were soft and damp. You kissed him back running your hands through his silky hair. You found yourself on top of Lucas, against the headboard. The smacking of lips and heavy breathing filled the room. The blanket was thrown on the floor by Lucas. He pulled you closer as you continued to kiss him. You could see the corners of his mouth turning upward between kisses. Lucas’ hand crept under your sleep shirt. His warm hands pulled up the bra you were wearing. You unsnapped the clasp and let your bra slid down your shoulders and drop. His hands caressed your breasts slowly. A tiny moan escaped your mouth. His fingers massaged your nipples making you moan more.  
“L-Lucas…,” You whined. Your hands made their way to the waistband of his blue boxers. He looked up at you, eyes full of desire. You kissed him again.  
“You like that baby girl?” He asked. His voice was raspier than normal. The nickname turned you on even more. Your core throbbed, yearning for him to do more. You pulled down his boxers even further. You could feel his erect dick. You slowly gripped his manhood and started moving your hand up and down. It twitched to your surprise. Lucas let out a breathy groan.  
“Y/N I need your mouth,” He said. He sounded so needy and you felt so wanted. You took Lucas into your mouth and slowly sucked him letting him get further into the back of your throat. You didn’t care how big he was. You wanted him to feel good. Lucas pushed your head down further with his hand. You felt the warm sensation of his precum drip inside of your mouth.  
“Fuck…” Lucas cursed. When you finally came up for air, he kissed you.  
“Good girl,” He said. “It’s my turn. Lay down.” You didn’t have to be told twice. You laid against the headboard. Lucas started kissing you again. His kissed your lips then he kissed on your neck. You let out a whimper. Lucas fondled your breasts and started sucking your nipples hard. You felt your core getting wetter and throbbing with each touch. You wanted to tell him to fuck you already. So you opened your legs wider.  
“Lucas please..” You moaned. Lucas’ lips were making their way from your stomach to your legs. He kissed the inside of your thighs which made you gasp. Lucas ran his finger down the slit of your core which caused you to whimper quietly. He pulled your soaked panties down. You let them roll down to your ankles then you pulled them off yourself. Lucas’ fingers entered your core. Your wetness soaked his fingers. He licked around your clit making you squirm. Lucas held down your legs and continued to lick inside of you. 

“Does it feel good baby girl?” He asked, rubbing your thigh.  
“Y-yes please more,” You pleaded. Lucas went back to licking around your clit. He started fingering your clit, teasing you.  
“Fuck,” You hissed, rubbing your hands through his hair. You couldn’t take it anymore.  
When Lucas was finally done, he came up from between your legs and kissed you.  
“Tell me you want me,” Lucas said, stroking his still erect dick in his hand. His body hovered over yours. You never realized how broad his shoulders were and how much of a presence he had over you. He looked down at you with a hungry look in his eyes.  
“I want you Lucas,” You whined, opening your legs not taking your eyes off him.  
“Beg for it,” He said into your ear as he rubbed his dick against your thigh. You felt the inside of your core jump.  
“Lucas please..” You mumbled.  
“Hmm? I can’t hear you,” He said rubbing his dick against the slit of your core. Your body was entirely hot now, needing him inside of you.  
“Lucas please fuck me!” You screeched, in a shaken voice. Lucas entered inside of you. His manhood stretched your wet core as he pushed deeper inside. You became a moaning mess as Lucas started to move up and down. Each stroke hit a nerve inside of you. The room smelled of lust. The only sounds were damp skin slapping, cries from you and occasional grunts from Lucas. You dug your hands in the back of his neck the deeper he thrust into your gushing core.  
“Faster!” You screamed. Lucas picked up the pace, slamming into you harder. You almost felt his dick in your stomach. You were so close.  
“Fuck,” Lucas hissed.  
“I’m going to cum, “You whined.  
“Cum for me baby girl,” Lucas said. You could feel your core getting tight around his sizable dick. Your entire body started to feel tingly from your head to your toes. Your body couldn’t take it anymore. You let out a scream. You came down from your orgasm, opening your eyes to see Lucas too was at his climax. He pulled out of your core. Sperm discharged from his dick and onto your stomach. Lucas collapsed onto the side of you. You both laid on his now damp bed out of breath.  
***  
The next morning after finally falling asleep, a repetitive and harsh knock on the door woke you from your slumber. You were still in Lucas’ room, naked. Lucas was snoring a little, mouth hanging open. His arms were around your body.  
“Lucas,” You called, shaking the young man. He grunted, finally opening his eyes.  
“Good Morning baby girl,” He said smiling. You kissed him on the lips. As much as you wanted to have sex again, you remembered there was someone at the door.  
“Someone is knocking at your door,” You said. “And I’m naked.” The knock continued, this time with a voice.  
“Lucas! Open the damn door! I’ve been trying to call you!” You realized the voice was Ten’s. Oh no, you thought. You totally forgot Ten’s flight was delayed and you were supposed to stay updated.  
“Coming!” Lucas said, putting on the first boxers he saw in his drawer. You stayed in bed not sure should you hide under the covers.  
Lucas finally opened the door to Ten, wearing a red coat and carrying a suitcase.  
“I’ve been calling you and Y/N. My flight came in this morning because the storm wasn’t as bad as they thought,” He said tapping his foot. You left your phone in Ten’s room so who knows how many times he called and texted you.  
“Oh shit man I fell asleep last night,” Lucas said, not opening the door wide. Clearly Lucas was trying to cover for you. But once Ten goes into his room he would see you aren’t there anyways. Ten scoffed at the comment.  
“Where’s Y/N? Shes not off the hook either,” Ten asked. Lucas let out a nervous chuckle.  
“I don’t know man, “He answered shrugging his shoulders. Ten must have noticed the weird body language because he pushed the door more open. Lucas silently stepped to the side. Ten looked at you as you covered your body with Lucas’ covers. Oh shit, you thought feeling completely trapped.  
“Seriously!” Ten exclaimed. “You guys couldn’t take a break to check your phones?” No one said anything at first.  
“I’m sorry,” You finally said  
“We… forgot?” Lucas said. Ten snorted. He turned his head from you and went back to his suitcase outside of the door.  
“You guys are treating for dinner tonight! I want Italian food!” He yelled dragging his suitcase into his room. You and Lucas let out a laugh. You shrugged your shoulders.  
“It’s only fair.” You said.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to whoever reads this. I havent written for years. But I had some feelings about Lucas so I wanted to flush them out. Feedback is welcomed.


End file.
